Sword Coast Corsair
"From Luskan to Nelanther, there isn't a ship I can't outrun or a monster I can't beat."Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 66. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-13. The Sea of Swords is open, and it calls for adventurers that yearn to sail it. The Sword Coast corsairs are the pirates that sail up-and-down the Sword Coast searching for their next big prize; whether that be a sea monster, treasure, or historic shipwrecks. Their cunning and courage often lends to ill fates that create stories for more people to become corsairs. Other corsairs yearn to be remembered for grander outcomes.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 66. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-13. Even so, becoming a Sword Coast corsair marks oneself as dangerous to more civilized folk and one may seem untrustworthy and/or murderous due to their bad reputation. Worse, each corsair is competing with other corsairs for power over the sea and promise of prizes. This is why many either become adventurers in their own right, or they attack adventurers to eliminate competition.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 66. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-13. Sword Coast Corsair Features Expert Mariner (11th Level): The Sword Coast corsair gains a minor bonus to Initiative checks while aboard a ship and considered trained for any skill check pertaining to movement, navigation, ship handling, or avoiding hazards aboard a ship. If already trained in the skill, the Sword Coast corsair gains a minor bonus to such skill checks. If the Sword Coast corsair is in command of the vessel, they provide these bonuses to all crew members who can see or hear them. Sea Legs (11th Level): Whenever the Sword Coast corsair spend an action point to take an extra action, they gain a minor bonus to speed and ignore difficult terrain for a short duration. Bold Attacker (16th Level): Whenever the Sword Coast corsair hits with a melee attack, they gain a minor bonus to Will defenses for a short duration. Sword Coast Corsair Powers (Exploits) Strike Terror (11th-level Attack): An encounter-based action which involves the Sword Coast corsair to make a melee weapon attack. On a hit, the target takes damage based on Strength or Dexterity (their choice) and is pushed a moderate amount of squares. Nerves of Steel '''(12th-level Utility Power): An encounter-based free action that allows the Sword Coast corsair to immediately make a save against a condition. If the condition is a fear effect, they gain a moderate bonus to take save. '''Keelhaul (20th-level Attack): A daily action which involves the Sword Coast corsair to make a melee weapon attack. On a hit, the target take a large amount of damage, and the Sword Coast corsair can swift a number of squares while pulling the target the same amount. On a miss, the damage is halved and no movement occurs. See Also * Delthuntle Sailor * Forgotten Realms Player's Guide * Sword Coast * Paragon Path ---- Appendix References Category: Martial paragon paths Category: Forgotten Realms Category: Forgotten Realms Player's Guide Category: Martial